


Space Jail

by Dreamin



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: “I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people."





	Space Jail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

“I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people,” Molly Hooper muttered from her spot on the bench. Sharing her cell were her boyfriend Stephen Strange, a group calling themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy, and a one-eyed man who claimed to be the Norse god Thor.

“You’re the one who insisted on coming along,” Stephen muttered back. He sat beside her, not touching her though Molly wished he would.

They were in a Nova Corps ship on their way to be tried for attempting to steal (“protect,” according to Peter, the human Guardian who called himself Star-Lord) the Power Stone while it was being transported. Insisting that they only wanted to keep the stone from Thanos held no sway with Nova Prime.

“Are you two gonna yack the entire way there?” the raccoon-creature Rocket grumped. He sat on the bench across from them.

“I am Groot,” the tree-creature next to him said, his focus on the video game he was playing. He reminded Molly of her fourteen-year-old nephew.

“It is not cute,” Rocket replied. “It’s annoying.”

“Will all of you just be quiet?” the green-skinned woman Gamora asked irritably. She was sitting on the floor of the cell, her back against the wall, and her eyes on the ceiling. “I’m trying to think of a way to get us out of this.”

“It’s simple,” Thor said as he leaned against the wall, “we fight our way out.”

“Nine of us verses an entire ship of Nova Corpsmen?” Peter asked. He lay on the floor, his head pillowed by his folded jacket. “There’s a suicide mission.”

“I can take out half of them,” tattooed man Drax declared confidently. He sat on Rocket’s other side. “That leaves the other half for the rest of you.”

“You’re worried, Doctor Molly,” antenna-ed empath Mantis said, sitting next to Molly. “This is your first arrest.”

Molly smiled weakly. “I’m worried about a lot more than that, but yeah, that’s my main concern right now.”

Stephen chuckled as he took her hand in his gloved one, his free hand going to the sling ring on his belt. “I just need to rest a little more then we can go.”

Thor playfully rolled his eyes. “Taking the easy way out. Typical wizard.”

“I’m all for self-defense,” Stephen said then glanced at Molly, “but some things are too precious to risk.”

She smiled at him softly then murmured, “I love you too,” just before she kissed him.


End file.
